Mithra's Red Mage
by LYHHoward
Summary: The adventures of Nii Kitta in search for the Red Mage Rainemard. Written in 1st person view. Enjoy!
1. The Dream

Author's Note: I play FFXI, but I don't own it. FFXI, as well as characters involved belongs to SquareEnix. Nii Kitta, the Mithra, belongs to me. I'll be using a lot of NPCs for my story and will not have the same gaming concepts. R&R, thanks!  
  
Chapter1: The Dream.  
  
25/05/885 Crystal Era (3 years after The Great Crystal War)  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Pretty unusual date isn't it? Today is my 20th birthday, the first entry to this little diary, and it also marks the day when I'm allowed to be out to explore the world.  
  
Despite her constant disapproval, mother finally gave in. Notable thanks to Master Shivivi and Master Jaucribaix for persuading her long & hard enough. I can't blame her though; her concern and love for me are great.  
  
Well, my stuff is packed up and I'm good to go. A ship has been chartered to leave for Selbina in about 2 hours time. Mother, as well as Aunt Shivivi and Master Jaucribaix, agreed to send me off.  
  
Nii Kitta  
  
Closing the diary, I lay back at my straw bed. The day has finally arrived I suppose. What I will do first is to visit and thank the Elvaan who saved me when I was just a little kitten. Mother refused to talk about him, but Master Jaucribaix told me he stays in the great Elvaan city of San d'Oria and was a good friend of my father. Knowing I still have some time before the ship leave, I decide to take a quick nap...  
  
As soon as I close my eyes, I hear a familiar laughter. Opening my eyes, I see a orange-haired little kitten playing with a ball of yarn. Her playful nature reminds me of myself as she pounces and tackles the yarn as it rolls along the cavern floor. Watching her at play makes me recall the day when father left the family to help in the war against the beastmen. A mew from the kitten catches my attention as I see the yarn flies out of her reach, pass the gate & into the grotto beyond. Grumbling on Eunsuo's location as I look around, my feline eyes catch her running out of the gate. Sea Serpent Grotto is an extensive maze of tunnels, created by seawaters through thousands of years. Concerned of her safety, I run after her & got embarrassing lost. However, her location sorta pops into my head as I heard her crying in the distance.  
  
I find her fallen into a net trap, the ball of yarn lays beside the net as she struggles to free herself. The appearance of two sahagins got her crying as they sneer at her, mouth drooling. I run towards the beastmen & tries to kick one of them, but I yelp out in surprise as my leg pass through it. Watching helplessly, I pray someone will hear her and comes to her aid.  
  
My prayers seems to be answered as a blot of thunder streaks across the grotto caverns and strikes a sahagin, roasting it in its high voltage. The other beastman pull its weapon and face the intruder, only to be skewered by a rapier from mouth to tail (remind me not to eat fish mith kabob in this fashion). As the savior in red comes into view, my vision becomes blurry as he goes about cutting the net, freeing the still crying kitten.  
  
"Kupo!"  
  
I ignore that and try to concentrate hard. Even though it's blurry, the Elvaan ears are noticeable & the chapeau is easily recognizable.  
  
"Master! Kupo!"  
  
I feel a tug at my hand and I blink, only to find myself in bed, my moogle looking on me with a flustered look.  
  
"Master, the ship is going to leave, kupo!"  
  
Cursing myself, I hop out of bed and quickly and adjust my Mithrawear before I put on a cloak. Grabbing my bundle of belongings, I rush towards the dock.  
  
"You certainly took your time little one." Master Jaucribaix comments with a grin as I arrive at the dock, panting.  
  
"Sorry...hah...Master Jaucribaix, I..."  
  
"Overslept again, I know that little one...bad habit of yours." He finishes with a chuckle, "A good news though, we managed to get your mother to accompany you to Selbina."  
  
"Mew? Is she?" I look up at the ship, a sleek looking craft called Flying Fish as the crew prepares its departure.  
  
"Shivivi is up there making sure she doesn't get off." He ruffles my hair, "I've to stay though. Even after the war, customers keep coming back to buy my swords."  
  
Just as I am about to ask about Aunt Shivivi, someone comes up from behind & hugs me gently, "Leaving without informing us didn't you...bad kitty." A familiar voice rings out behind me, "As a punishment...unconditional nuzzling." She giggles & nuzzles my neck.  
  
"Ahh! Aeka...stop it...purrr..." My whole body goes slightly limp as Aeka on Kitta, I know you like it." She laughs as her hand goes up & scratches between my ears.  
  
"Purrr...I'm sorry Aeka...mmm...stop...please..." I purr in pleasure as I close my eyes.  
  
"Aeka, I got the cou...pon..." Another voice is heard, "Aeka, stop nuzzling Kitta. I don't want her to get addicted to it."  
  
"Aww...you are mean, Renemaud." Aeka replies as she lets go, pouting.  
  
"Thank you Renemaud." I manage to stay up, shaking my head, "I was about to go into heaven of bliss." I look at the coupon, "Is that what I think it is?" My eyes notice Master Jaucribaix has gone somewhere.  
  
"Yes it is! The free chocobo ride coupon we always wanted." Renemaud passes it to me, "She wanted to give it to you."  
  
"She? You mean..." I hold it up, looking at it closely  
  
"Yea, Mauilleune lectured me for awhile when I asked her for it, but when I told her that you are leaving, she sorta gone teary eyed." He shrugs, "I guessed you must have did something to her."  
  
I scratch my head, "Mew...I don't remember anything though...but I recalled she took care of me when mother was away...maybe that."  
  
Aeka nods in agreement, "As usual Renemaud, you didn't investigate well."  
  
Renemaud shrugs, "Like you do Aeka..." He grabs Aeka's hand, "Come, we have training to do. I think Master Jaucribaix is waiting for us."  
  
"Not yet, let me give..." Aeka breaks free and hugs me once more, "I'm gonna miss you..."  
  
"Mew...same here..." I return the hug and looks at Renemaud, "And you too."  
  
"Just go Kitta..." He starts pulling Aeka away, who is now sobbing silently.  
  
I shake my head, my eyes do feel slightly wet, but I shrug it off & starts to head to the landing ramp when I hear footsteps. Turning, I see Mater Jaucribaix holding a Great Katana wrapped in a large grass cloth.  
  
"A birthday cum going away present little one." He hands me the weapon, "Remember what I taught you and use it well."  
  
"Master Jaucribaix...I..." Holding the sword, I hug him tightly, my tears couldn't hold back as it flows down my cheek.  
  
"Kitta, hurry up before your mother gets cranky again." The familiar voice of Aunt Shivivi is heard from the deck of the ship.  
  
Master Jaucribaix gently breaks the hug, "Go and see the world and come back with stories to tell." He ushers me up the ship as the crew removes the ramp. Waving his hand, I watch as the ship leaves the dock and out of the cave. The sun catches me off guard as I wince at its brightness.  
  
"Are you feeling ok now dear?" A Tarutaru, in full ninja suit pats my hand gently. I turn to Aunt Shivivi, wiping my tears, "I'm ok Aunt Shivivi..." Sniffing, I look around the deck, "Where's mother?"  
  
"She's sulking in her cabin. You might be able to see her when we hit Selbina. It's gonna be a long trip though." Her ears twitching as she pulls out her fishing rod.  
  
"It's ok, let her sulk as long as she wants. I'll go to my cabin too."  
  
Aunt Shivivi nods, "I'll be up here if U need me." Her fishing rod extends and starts fishing as I head to my cabin to settle down.  
  
End of Chapter 1.  
  
More Author's Note: Thanking Kerowynn of Fenrir Server for helping me with some of the NPCs name. If not for her, I could not finish this chapter. Do R&R. Thanks!  
  
Ohh just to give a brief view of Nii Kitta's game level stats if U all want to know:  
  
Thief 30/Samurai 7/Ninja 5. 


	2. The Catch, The Song

Chapter 2: The Catch, The Song.  
  
Author's Note: As again, FFXI and the characters except Nii Kitta, and Nii Mikita belong to me. The part of the verse is copied from Konami's Suikoden II song album: Orrizonte, Plastic Castle in the Sky.  
  
It is already late in the morning when the Flying Fish left the dock of Norg for Selbina. After placing my belongings in my cabin, I head straight to mother's. I can smell her from outside her door, but she refuses to open it as I knock on it. After several attempts, I give up and head up to the deck.  
  
Aunt Shivivi is still fishing, humming softly to herself as the cool wind blows by. The crew of the ship are mulling around, tending to the ship as I walk to her and settle down, watching with interest.  
  
"The ship will arrive at Selbina at nightfall. Most probably we have to lay anchor outside town until morning." She says, not looking at me. A long silence follows, "Can't get your mother to come out?" She chuckles, "Leave her alone for now. Let her sulk."  
  
"Is it that bad? I've never seen her so upset before..."  
  
"That's because she never let you see her that way. She replied, grinning when her rod suddenly jerks, almost catching her off guard, "Whoa! This is a big catch!" She pulls hard, reeling back the catch as she struggles with the rod. With her experience, she should be able to catch it, but it doesn't seem that way as she is being pulled forward instead, "Mind a little help here Kitta...You don't want your cute Aunt to be thrown overboard, do you?" I grin at her remark, my hands already grabbing the rod as we reel and pull. The battle is tough, but finally, the catch sorta lost its will to fight as we pull hard, falling back. We hear a 'thud' on the deck as the catch is pulled out of the sea.  
  
"Courier Carrie!" A crew shouts out, sending many feet cluttering towards the deck. Both of us turn to see a large blue crab lying dizzily on the deck. The only odd thing about it is several strange containers tied to its back. Some letters have been thrown out from the containers and onto the deck as the ship's crew starts swarming over the creature.  
  
"Hoho! Lucky us!" Aunt Shivivi smiles as she keeps her rod and squeezes into the crowd. I couldn't see where she is, but I could hear her swearing all the way as she jostles and pushes through the crowd to the creature.  
  
"It's coming around, quickly!" A crew calls out. Letters, which had fallen out, are stuffed back into the containers. The crab seems to have recovered as it bashes through the crowd, knocking a few over before leaping back into the sea.  
  
"Auntie...mew?" I sweatdrop as Aunt Shivivi returns, dusting her suit.  
  
"That was fun, you should try it sometime." She looks up at me and laughs softly, "Ohh, it's your first time seeing that. Well, do you want to know about it?" I nod with a confused look as she begins:  
  
"This family of crab you saw just now has a special ability to find objects and people. Those jugs are tied by Beastmasters, who had started this special delivery service during the war. Even after the war, it is still used but with the invention of the Linkshell by the Jeunoean researchers, the use of it has fallen greatly. Right now, only people who do not trust Linkshells or Auction House mailing use it."  
  
She pants after saying everything in one shot, catching her breath, "How much do you understand?"  
  
"About half..." I sweatdrop, scratching my head, "I have a question though...since it can find people, does that means they are always on the move?"  
  
"In theory, yes..." Aunt Shivivi ponders, "As you know, we are always on the move, so Courier Carries will sense the nearest person and brings the letter to him or her. So sometimes, the letters will reach different person at different timing."  
  
"Ok..." I nod, noticing the sun has started to drip into the horizon, "Ohh, has it been that long?" My stomach starts to rumble out loud.  
  
"That was quick." She looks at the sun, and then to me, grinning, "I guess you are hungry. Let's go get some food and I do need a drink myself."  
  
I follow her down to the hold. A table is spread out with staple food (Bread, some mashed sardines) as the crew clears their plates from it. I look around, shaking my head, as my mother has not turn up for dinner. Seeing me settle down listlessly, Aunt Shivivi helps herself, placing some mashed sardines into the bread. After some minutes of silence, she places a plate of sardine sandwich in front of me, "Tell your what dear, bring some of these to your mother."  
  
"Mew??" I look at the sandwiches, "Won't you be alone?"  
  
"I can bring the rest to my cabin. Besides..." She chuckles and looks around, "Gilgamesh will have their heads if they try anything."  
  
I sweatdrop and take my leave, carrying the plate to the door of my mother's cabin. Once again, knocking on the door does nothing and I sigh in disappointment. Not going to eat alone, I am about to go to Aunt Shivivi's room when my feline ears catch someone singing on the deck. Being curious, I decide to go up and have a look.  
  
The tip of the sun is left as I reach the deck. The wind has become cooler as my ears try to find the source of the singing. There, at the head of the ship, a figure. I immediately knew who it is from her scent, but I stay close to the stairs, listening to the song.  
  
Remembering those days the willows sigh  
In praise of scarred braves whose time did fly  
  
You, oh, my soul  
Take me above  
Oh, sweet memory stays in my mind  
You, oh my pain  
Now on the wane  
Oh, sweet memory that we two find...  
  
How beautiful the song is, but it has a sad tone in it as I approach her,  
  
"Mother..."  
  
Nii Mikita ignores me as she stops singing, her orange hair, much like mine, blows with the cold wind, the only difference is that I have several white strips in between. Her nose catches the smell of the sardine sandwich I'm holding and wrinkles abit.  
  
"Mother...I brought some food..." I hold up the plate to her, "It's sardine sandwich..."  
  
Her rouge cloak flutters in the wind as she takes a sandwich without looking at me as I stand by her, watching the ever looming bright lights of Selbina, "Kitta...I can't stop you...can I?"  
  
Hearing mother's question, I shake my head, hands now trembling, eyes also shut at the thought of her scolding me. Then a hand touches mine and takes the plate away, placing it on the railing, "I see...I won't stop your from leaving, but I cannot afford to lose you..." I try to intervene, but as I open my mouth to speak, I find myself having a mouthful of sardine sandwich instead, "I had already lost your father..." She turns to look at me and remove the sandwich from my mouth, "I hope you can take care of yourself..." Hugging me tightly, "Becareful out there."  
  
Her hug, tight, but the secure feeling is there as I hug her back, "I will mother..." It is then droplets of water fall onto my shoulder and break the hug, wiping the tears off her, though I'm trying to hold back mine, "Take care of yourself too...ok?" She nods as I offer her another sandwich as we settle down finishing up the sandwich. The ship has anchored for the night outside of Selbina as both of us watch the starry sky and the white glow of the moon.  
  
More Author's Note: Thanking Corey for helping me out in checking my stuff. Really appreciated it!


End file.
